


Перекур

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, Smoking, Не та рука!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Кинк: курение, чулки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Перекур

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: курение, чулки.


End file.
